frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Agnarr
Agnarr was the husband of Iduna, father of Elsa and Anna, and king of Arendelle. History Early life After ascending to the throne, Agnarr proved himself a wise and generous ruler.Frozen: The Essential Guide, page 10. He married Iduna and fathered two daughters three years apart: Elsa and Anna, respectively. Though his daughters were the joy of his life, Agnarr eventually discovered that Elsa possessed magical abilities and developed concerns over their increasing potency.Frozen: Padded Classic Book, page 1. Accident worried over Anna's unconscious form.]] One night, after hearing Elsa's frantic cries, Agnarr and Iduna broke through the frozen doors of the Great Hall. Upon seeing the icy interior of the room and Anna's unconscious form, Agnarr berated Elsa for her actions. When Iduna remarked that Anna was "ice-cold", Agnarr stated he knew where they could get help. Rummaging through the library shelves, Agnarr found a book containing a map that would lead them to the Valley of the Living Rock, home of the trolls. He and his wife mounted a pair of horses and departed for the valley, bringing their children with them. Arriving at the valley, the family dismounted, and Agnarr called out for help. His plea was heard and the family was greeted by the trolls. An elderly troll, Pabbie made his way over to Agnarr and asked him about the nature of Elsa's magic; Agnarr informed Pabbie that Elsa had been born with her powers and stated that they were growing stronger. With this knowledge in mind, Pabbie turned to Anna, remarking it was fortunate that she was not struck in the heart and that healing her head would be relatively simple. After telling Pabbie to do whatever necessary, Agnarr watched as the troll proceeded to heal Anna and alter her memories of Elsa's powers to remove all traces of magic. To her family's relief, Anna smiled, indicating that she was all right. When Elsa expressed concern that her sister would not remember her powers, Agnarr assured her that it was for the best. With Anna taken care of, Pabbie turned to Elsa, warning her that her powers would continue to grow and that although they had great beauty, they were also dangerous and needed to be controlled. Pabbie also ominously added that "fear would be her enemy", prompting Agnarr to reassure the troll that they would protect her, and that she would be able to control her abilities. However, he decided that until then, the castle gates were to be locked and the staff would be reduced so as to limit Elsa's contact with people and keep her abilities hidden from everyone, including Anna. Helping Elsa to conceal her powers by giving her a pair of gloves.]] Agnarr had Elsa and her belongings moved to a new room to separate her from Anna. For the next few years, he and his wife were Elsa's only form of contact, and he strove to help his daughter attain control by teaching her a mantra: "Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." After Elsa froze her bedroom window, Agnarr presented her with a pair of white gloves in the hopes of stifling her abilities. However, Elsa's magic continued to manifest itself, causing the princess to freeze a portion of her room. Agnarr tried to get Elsa to calm down, insisting that being upset only made her powers worse, but the princess refused her parents to come near for fear of hurting them. Death Ten years after the accident, Agnarr and Iduna had to depart from Arendelle for two weeks and bid their daughters farewell. Elsa wondered of the necessity of the voyage, but Agnarr assured Elsa that she would be fine in their absence. However, Agnarr and Iduna perished during their voyage at sea, as their ship was consumed by a giant wave during a violent storm. A funeral was held for the both of them, though only Anna attended. Legacy A portrait of Agnarr during his coronation hangs in the castle's library. Personality Agnarr was a caring father and did everything in his power to ensure his children's happiness. Despite the danger in Elsa's magic, he did not hesitate to involve himself with her affairs and worked to help her gain control. Appearances Animation * Frozen Books * Frozen: Book of the Film * Disney Movie Collection: Frozen * Frozen: Padded Classic Book Trivia * The king's name does not appear in the film credits, but it is written in Old Norse runes on his burial stone as "akðar". ** "Akðar" can be anglicized as "Akthar" or "Agnarr". The name means "star" and "good luck" and is found in India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh, as well as Iran as a surname. * Director Chris Buck joked that Agnarr and Iduna did not really die on their voyage and stated that they washed up on an island, had a baby boy, and got eaten by a leopard. This premise is what occurred in Tarzan, another Disney film directed by Buck. * Agnarr appears in the fourth season of the ABC show, Once Upon a Time, and is portrayed by Oliver Rice. Gallery References Category:A to Z Category:Characters